


Fabric and Skin

by sleepydanceur



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3333776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepydanceur/pseuds/sleepydanceur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HOW DARE <a href="http://skaibrace.tumblr.com/post/93951311447/exo-kai-x-grazia">GRAZIA</a>, HOW DARE JONGIN, HOW DARE HIS LONG SLEEVES, HOW DARE HE LOOK SNUGGLY, HOW DARE. For Ang <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fabric and Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to [my ruin](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XTVS1hu08hQ) TT~TT.

The snow is falling pretty heavily by the time Chanyeol gets home, shivering and struggling to fit the key into the lock with shaking hands. It’s freezing outside and Chanyeol curses when he misses the mark again, wishing he were wearing at least five more layers of clothing.

 _Finally_ , he works the door open, sighing in relief when he’s enveloped in the thick warmth of the house. Chanyeol turns, tugging off his scarf only to be met by the sight of his boyfriend curled up on his side laying on the rug before the fireplace, his head pillowed on one of his arms. He’s wearing nothing but a pair of boxers and a slightly oversized cream sweater.

Chanyeol’s cream sweater. 

Jongin stirs, apparently having dozed off in front of the fire and rolls onto his back, splaying out across the rug sleepily.

“Welcome home,” he murmurs, his voice husky. 

“Is that my sweater?” Chanyeol asks, still standing by the door as he works on untying the laces of his shoes.

Jongin hums in reply, raising his arms over his head to stretch, exposing a sliver of skin by the waistline of his boxers. Chanyeol swallows. 

“Do you ever even wear your own clothes? I always end up finding you in mine,” he comments, working on getting his tie off from around his neck as he pads a bit closer to where Jongin’s lying. 

“They’re cosy,” Jongin shrugs, bringing his arms down to curl up on his side again, his forearm pressed against his cheek. Chanyeol notices the way the sweater is too large for him, the long sleeves falling past Jongin’s wrists to brush along his knuckles. 

“And what if I wanted to wear that sweater right now,” Chanyeol asks, admiring the contrast between Jongin’s dark hair and the cream texture of the fabric, only accentuated further by the beige of the rug on which his hair is splayed out. 

“Well then, I guess you should come take it back,” Jongin twists around onto his back, effectively making the collar of the sweater pull down to expose his collar bones. His eyes are at half-mast as he stares at Chanyeol through his lashes, expectantly. 

Chanyeol ogles him hungrily, shrugging out of his coat and missing the coat hanger entirely in his haste to lower himself down next to Jongin, half on top of him as he kisses his mouth slowly. Nudging Jongin’s lips open, he flicks his tongue inside but barely allows Jongin to curl his tongue around his before he’s pulling back and away, grinning at the other’s whine. 

Chanyeol slides himself lower, dragging his hands along the sweater down Jongin’s sides as he straddles his legs. He hikes up the hem to expose Jongin’s tummy again, bending down to press his lips against the warm, soft skin. Chanyeol mouths his way along his hipbones, encouraged by Jongin’s breathy sighs as he lifts his arms above his head again. Working his way back around Jongin’s navel, Chanyeol kisses a path upwards, ducking his head under the front of the sweater and effectively cocoons himself between the fabric and Jongin’s skin.

“What are you doing,” Jongin giggles, squirming as Chanyeol’s breath tickles his stomach “You’re not going to fit!”

Chanyeol tries to crawl up further, wriggling against Jongin as he aims for the opening at the neck. After struggling some more, getting caught in the folds of the sweater, Chanyeol stills with his cheek pressed just below Jongin’s clavicles. He can hear Jongin’s heartbeat, feeling the slow, steady rise and fall of his chest. The air is a bit stuffy where he’s buried under the thick sweater but he slides his hands up Jongin’s sides, pressing his fingers into the spots he knows will make Jongin squeal with laughter. Sure enough, Chanyeol’s face is jostled a little when Jongin wheezes for air through his giggling, blindly trying to grab at Chanyeol’s hands through the material. Grinning, Chanyeol shifts his head to the left and pokes his tongue out to lick around Jongin’s nipple, pleased to hear the way the laughter cuts off with a sharp inhale.

He kisses down his chest, reveling in Jongin’s pleased sighs as he makes his way down, stopping just at the waistline of his boxers. Pulling out of the sweater, Chanyeol fits himself on top of Jongin, bringing their mouths together to kiss him breathless. He pulls Jongin’s lower lip between his own, sucking on it gently before releasing it, admiring the pretty, pink slickness. 

Chanyeol shifts a little, slotting their hips together before he rolls his hips, rubbing their clothed crotches together until Jongin arches up against him, and he can feel him hardening against his hip. Chanyeol already feels the swirling tendrils of burning heat pooling in the pit of his stomach.

He snakes a hand in between them and starts palming Jongin through his boxers as the other struggles to work the buttons of Chanyeol’s shirt open. His progress is slow, moaning and squeezing his eyes shut as his hand falls back towards his face so he can bite down on the side of his finger, cutting off his whines. Chanyeol isn’t having that though, nudging Jongin’s hand away to claim his lips, pleased when Jongin ruts his hips upward, pushing his crotch harder into Chanyeol’s hand.

Finally working his shirt open, Chanyeol shrugs out of it, standing to kick off his pants and underwear as Jongin shucks off his own boxers but leaves the sweater on, hanging off one shoulder. 

Jongin spreads his legs to accommodate Chanyeol's body as he settles between his thighs again. Hooking his arms around the back of his knees to lift them up, Chanyeol kisses along the inside of Jongin's thigh, brushing his lips and grazing his teeth along the soft, sensitive skin.

Whining, Jongin tries to reach a hand towards his neglected cock but Chanyeol quickly smacks him away, pinning both his arms above his head with one hand firmly on both wrists. He snakes his other free hand down to curl his long fingers around Jongin’s cock, spreading the precum along the shaft as best he can before he pumps his fist twice experimentally. 

He kisses Jongin to swallow his moans, sucking on his lips and moving down to nose along his jaw, hot breath fanning against his face. Mouthing along Jongin’s cheek, he makes his way down to kiss along the column of his throat, relishing in Jongin's whines and feeling the vibrations against his lips. 

Jongin pulls his arms free, hooking them around Chanyeol’s neck to press him closer. Chanyeol tugs at neck of the sweater, admiring the pretty flush spilling down his chest and bends to suck a mark onto Jongin's clavicles. He feels the heat shooting south at the pleased noises Jongin makes and Chanyeol grinds against his hipbone, desperately needing the friction. He keeps a tight fist around Jongin’s cock, pumping harder and quickening the pace of his strokes just to hear Jongin whimper a little louder. The sweater gets caught between their bodies, the fabric chafing him a little as Chanyeol rolls his hips harder against Jongin's side, the rough pain feeling good.

Chanyeol sees the telling way in which Jongin’s chest heaves quickly, gasping out in staccato breaths and he withdraws his hand. The sudden stop has Jongin whining desperately, his voice coming out breathy through his panting, already sounding half wrecked.

Reaching an arm out towards the couch, Chanyeol fumbles around between the cushions to pull out a small bottle of lube and a couple of condoms. Wasting no time, he pops the cap open and slicks his fingers up quickly before pushing one inside Jongin, working him open slowly, letting him adjust. He pushes in another and then the third, leaning down to press their lips together, flicking his tongue inside and licking along the roof of Jongin’s mouth, distracting him from the intrusion. He pushes his fingers in deeper until Jongin’s hips begin to move helplessly, fucking himself back onto Chanyeol’s fingers, moaning needily as he begs for more.

Pulling out his fingers slowly, Chanyeol picks up one of the condom packets he had thrown aside and rips one open with his teeth, keeping his eyes locked with Jongin’s, watching the way they darken at his ministrations as he rolls the rubber onto his length. Jongin takes his own bottom lip between his teeth before releasing it slowly, beautifully swollen and slick with spit; Chanyeol feels his cock twitch and he scrambles for the lube bottle again. Slicking a generous amount onto his cock, he hitches Jongin’s legs higher up against his waist, aligning his cock with his entrance before pushing in slowly. 

Jongin’s mouth falls open, moaning at the fullness as he reaches up, fingers scrabbling for purchase. His nails dig into Chanyeol’s shoulders as the other sets up a rhythm, groaning at the way Jongin clenches around him. The heat is incredible and Chanyeol feels heady as he thrusts in deep and slow, savouring it. He can feel Jongin’s thighs trembling, his body pliant underneath him. Jongin tugs him down, tangling his fingers in Chanyeol’s hair as he licks into his mouth, sucking on his tongue and catching his lips between his teeth, tugging gently. 

His head slams back against the floor, eyes glazing over as Chanyeol snaps his hips forward, rocking into him harder. Chanyeol’s body is thrumming, hearing his heart thundering in his ears, pounding into Jongin until he hears his own name ripping out from Jongin’s throat, crying out brokenly. He sees the way Jongin’s shuddering muscles in his legs and neck are pulled taut, hearing the way his breath hitches as his mouth hangs open, canting his hips off the rug for more.

Circling an arm around Jongin’s waist, Chanyeol pulls him up against him as he falls back into a seated position, momentarily breaking the rhythm when Jongin takes a moment to adjust to the new angle which buries Chanyeol‘s cock in deeper. He raises his arms above his head and stares at Chanyeol expectantly through lidded eyes. Getting the message, Chanyeol lifts the hem of Jongin’s sweater, pushing it up along Jongin’s body, making sure to follow with his lips. Tugging it over Jongin’s head and throwing it aside, he takes a moment to press his mouth against the delicate arch of his brow, his cheekbone, the soft skin beside his lips before settling his hands against his waist. 

Jongin braces his hands on Chanyeol’s shoulders, lifting himself up slowly until only the tip of Chanyeol’s cock is inside him before letting himself slam down, eliciting groans from both of them. He sets up his own pace, bouncing in Chanyeol’s lap, breath fanning against Chanyeol’s skin as he pants harshly. 

His eyelashes flutter as he bares his neck, an invitation which Chanyeol accepts eagerly, leaning in to nose at his collarbones, dragging his lips up along Jongin’s throat, his jaw, his cheek to finally mold their lips together, drinking in his moans.

Jongin’s strength gives out after a while, his legs trembling so hard it has him falling forward, slumping against Chanyeol’s chest, allowing Chanyeol to pound his hips up into him as he grinds down, mouthing over every inch of his skin he can find. Jongin clings to Chanyeol’s neck, one arm hooked tightly around his shoulder as he trails his fingers down his back, his touch sending fire through Chanyeol’s veins, leaving sparks of electricity down his back where he presses in his nails. He feels so tight, _so good_ around Chanyeol, it has him coming apart at the seams with every wrecked moan that tumbles from Jongin’s lips.

Chanyeol’s hips stutter as he comes undone, feeling his release burning in his stomach, _so close._ Jongin goes rigid against him, gasping and crying out brokenly before his jaw clenches and he comes in spurts between their stomachs. Snapping his hips up the last couple of thrusts, Chanyeol tightens his arms around Jongin before his release consumes him, coming with a long, drawn out groan. 

They slump against each other bonelessly, panting into one another’s sweaty skin. Jongin chokes back a whine when Chanyeol pulls out, shivering at the sudden emptiness and lack of Chanyeol’s warmth against him when the other gets to his feet. Grabbing some tissues and a blanket hanging on the back of the couch, Chanyeol lowers himself onto the rug again, cleaning them both up before pulling Jongin down with him to lay on their sides.

“Still feeling cold?” Jongin asks, looking up at Chanyeol with a playful smile.

“Positively icy, come here Sweater,” Chanyeol tugs Jongin closer, half laying on his chest and grins at his bright laughter as Jongin snuggles closer, nuzzling into his neck. 

“I wear your clothes cos they smell of you, by the way” he mumbles against Chanyeol’s skin, already sounding like he’s drifting off. Chanyeol smiles, pressing a kiss to the top of Jongin’s head as he reaches out for the blanket to pull it over them both.


End file.
